Attempted Stupidity
by Antonimus
Summary: After a letter from his former friends, Harry gets fed up with all of the prophecy, Sirius dieing and betrayal. So he tries to end it quickly.


Warning: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, he'd be a bad ass superhero that was smart. Not stupid. This idea and the whole potterverse in general belong to JK Rowling, who totally screwed up the last two books.

a/n: If you get offended by this at all, it is not my problem. I got this idea from darklordpotter . net. I was reading the 'Potter laws' which were an amazing creation. And remember, reviews make the world go round.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at Privet Drive, crying. He had just made it back from Hogwarts and his Fifth year there. He had also just lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, because he didn't think things through.

'If only I had listened to Hermione!' he sobbed, blowing his nose on his sleeve. Unfortunately, he had done this many times before and now had a snot covered face. 'But no, I had to play the hero and try to go save someone that wasn't even fucking there!'

Harry shook his head, tears still flowing from his eyes. 'But I shouldn't worry about that. What is done is done. What I really should be worried about is that Prophecy. The prophecy that states that I have to be a murderer. But I'm too young to kill' He cried again, a new flow of tears running down his face.

The prophecy in question actually stated that either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.

Just then, an owl flew in through the window. Harry recognized Pig, Ron's owl, and tried to snatch him out of the air. Pig out maneuvered him, and continued to fly around Harry's head, irritating him. Harry finally grew so frustrated that he grabbed the pillow off of the bed and hit Pig with it. Pig flew into the wall and fell to the ground.

Harry untied the letter that was around the unconscious owl's leg and ripped it open, hoping for good news. What he read brought a fresh bout of tears.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, do hereby inform you that we are no longer your friends. You have gotten us into far more trouble than we have like, and are too unstable to continue a friendship with. You are no longer welcomed at the Burrow, for Mrs. Weasley agrees with us 100 percent. We have received word that Remus Lupin blames you as well, and that you should be lucky that he locks himself up for the full moon. _

_Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginervra Weasley._

Harry tore up the letter and in a fit of emotional accidental magic, set the confetti on fire, scorching his arm hair as well. Harry hissed and dropped the flaming ball of paper, only to have it disappear before it hit the floor.

Harry opened his trunk and took out what he'd been working on all summer. A thirteen-ringed noose. He'd decided that enough was enough. The world didn't like him, and he didn't like himself so he was going to end all of the pain.

Harry slipped the noose around his neck and tightened it. He'd made sure that it was a long enough rope, but not too long as he didn't want to hit the ground. He tied the end of the rope to the sturdiest thing in the room, his bed, which was bolted to the floor. Harry walked to the window and opened it.

As he sat on the window sill, he looked over to his faithful snowy owl, only to see that she was shaking her head and hooting sadly. Harry nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig. But this is the way it must be. I can't stand all of the pressure. I'll see you in the afterlife." Harry turned away and Hedwig hit herself in the head with her wing. It seemed that Hedwig was trying to tell her master something, but he didn't listen.

As Harry pushed himself out of the window, noose tied tight around his throat, he suddenly had an epiphany.

'Wait! I have so much to do, I can't die ye--' He was jerked out of his thoughts by the rope pulling tight and a snap. As Harry hang there, in pain from his broken pain and not breathing, he wondered why he wasn't dieing. This wasn't like he dreamed, it was like being hanged didn't kill you!

Tonks apparated in front of him. "Harry!" She snapped the rope with a quick spell and portkeyed him straight to the Hogwart's infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, was was reading a magazine entitled 'Healer Gazette' quickly got to her feet and began running diagnostics and healing his snapped neck.

Dumbledore quickly crashed through the double doors of the hospital wing and began questioning Tonks.

"What happned?" was his first question. Tonks answered.

"I found him hanging from his bedroom window, rope around his neck and purple in the face. I don't know why he'd try to kill himself though. I saw him tumble out of the window but couldn't get a spell off fast enough before he was hanging. I heard the snap of his neck as clear as an apparation pop." Dumbledore silenced her for she was babbling and he had a headache.

"How do you know he did it by himself? Are you sure the Dursleys were not involved at all?" Tonks nodded.

"Sir, I am a metamorphmagus, and there for can morph my eyes to be able to see through things."

Dumbledore nodded. She was either lying or just had a cool power. Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"Headmaster, Potter is stable, breathing and now has an unsnapped neck. I shall wake him for you?" she asked. He nodded. He needed to find out what happened. Pomfrey sent a spell at Harry and it jolted him awake. He hissed in pain as he jerked his very sore neck.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us why you tried to commit suicide?" Dumbledore asked gently, but sternly.

"My so called friends sent me an owl saying that they had no wish to be around me and that I wasn't welcome anywhere they were. They said it was because I brought danger upon them too many times, or something like that. I got tired and fed up, so I tried to kill myself so I could be with my parents and Sirius now that he's dead." Harry said the last part sadly and bitterly.

"Mr. Potter, let me remind you what the Prophecy says. '...and either must die at the hand of the OTHER, for neither can live while the other survives...'. You told me you understood what that meant."

"Yeah," Harry responded, "It means that either I kill him, or he kills me. I'm the only one who can kill him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But that also means that he is the only one who can kill you. No other can. Not even you, yourself."

Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes. "Son of a BITCH!"


End file.
